


Sunday morning in a hotel

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Weekend plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Why are ya up? It's early.” - said Aaron with a groggy voice and in that moment Robert's heart skipped a beat...“I'm not up...” - he yawned as he cuddled up to Aaron, resting his head on his chest. - “For a minute I forgot where we are.” - he chuckled.Or...A short one about what I think they did this weekend.





	Sunday morning in a hotel

Robert opened his eyes slowly. He needed a few seconds to remember where he was. Last night was a massive success, and he was pretty smug about it. It was his idea after all.

He suggested a little getaway, and Aaron went with it. He always went with it. - “Oh yeah.” - he sighed as he recognized the hotel room. The hotel room they completely trashed the night before. They got there around 6pm after they spent some time with Seb, but at the minute they were in the room, clothes were flying in all kinds of directions. It's not like they never had time for it back at home, or that they had to hold themselves back, but it felt good to let it all loose.

 

“Why are ya up? It's early.” - said Aaron with a groggy voice and in that moment Robert's heart skipped a beat...

 

“I'm not up...” - he yawned as he cuddled up to Aaron, resting his head on his chest. - “For a minute I forgot where we are.” - he chuckled.

 

“That good, was it?” - smiled Aaron

 

“Shut up.” - smiled back Robert pushing him away a bit just to pull him back a second later. - “I haven't had a good night sleep like this in ages.”

 

“Well, I'm glad I can be of service.” - joked Aaron.

 

“We needed this.”

 

“Yeah we did.” - he said as he ran his hand up and down Robert's back. It was a blissful moment, they were happy.

 

“Hmm keep doing that.” - whispered Robert as he closed his eyes. Aaron's hand inched lower knowing exactly what his husband desired right at that moment. Just at the minute his finger brushed Robert's hole, he felt his husband's hand stroking him nice and slow. He didn't say a word but Robert must have noticed the change in his breathing. - “Come closer.” - he heard him with a voice quieter than whisper, and he obeyed … immediately. - “You're so hard.” - said Robert as he placed soft kisses to his chest, while he moved himself half on top of him. A minute later he was straddling him, kissing his neck, while Aaron grabbed both of their cocks stroking them together. - “I wanna ride you.” - said Robert sucking on his earlobe.

 

“What you're waiting for... do it then.” - answered Aaron already lost in the feeling of his husband's touches. Robert didn't answer just reached over to get the lube, but Aaron didn't see or sense any of these things. He closed his eyes concentrating on Robert's fingers on his dick. He only opened his eyes as he felt Robert lowering himself down on him. - “Fuck.” - he moaned with his hands on Robert's waist.

 

“I've been waiting to do this ever since we got here.” - said Robert with a grin as he started moving... slowly.

 

“Why didn't you say it then? Ahh shit.” - Aaron didn't know whether to let Robert torture him with this agonizingly slow pace, or just flip him over and give it to him hard, so he won't forget this at least for a week, but then he heard him speaking.

 

“Because I wanted to fuck you just as bad.” - he answered licking his lips.

 

“Insatiable.” - smiled Aaron trying to pull him closer.

 

“Yeah... we're a perfect match then.” - he said kissing him, before he started to pick up the pace.

 

 

 

 


End file.
